Minecraft
Minecraft is a sandbox video game created and designed by Swedish game developer Markus "Notch" Persson, then was fully developed and published by Mojang on November 18th, 2011. It has been released on Microsoft Windows, Java, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, iOS and Android. The creative and building aspects of Minecraft allow players to build with a variety of different cubes in a 3D procedurally generated world. Other activities in the game include exploration, resource gathering, crafting, and combat. Multiple gameplay modes are available, including a survival mode where the player must acquire resources to build the world and maintain health, a creative mode where players have unlimited resources to build with and the ability to fly, an adventure mode where players can play custom maps created by other players, and a spectator mode where players can freely move throughout a world without being affected by gravity or collisions. The PC version of the game is noted for its modding scene, where users create new gameplay mechanics, items, and assets for the game. Gameplay Minecraft is an open world sandbox game entirely made from 'blocks'. The player plays as a blocky character named 'Steve' in a large environment with no specific goals to accomplish, other than to build whatever comes into their imagination and to also defend themselves from 'mobs', enemies which only come out at night (or in a cave). The player can place and destroy blocks at will, as long as they have the blocks in their inventory to place them. The player has an inventory which they can open, which is a menu where the player can store their items that they have picked up or collected. Like the game's name, the player has the ability to craft new items by combining items that they already have in their inventory in order to gain new and more useful items. The game world is virtually infinite and procedurally generated as the player explores it, using a map seed that is obtained from the system clock at the time of world creation (or manually specified by the player). There are limits on vertical movement, but Minecraft allows an infinitely large game world to be generated on the horizontal plane, only running into technical problems when extremely distant locations are reached. The game achieves this by splitting the world data into smaller sections called "chunks" that are only created or loaded when players are nearby.The world is divided into biomes ranging from deserts to jungles to snowfields; the terrain includes plains, mountains, forests, caves, and various water bodies. The in-game time system follows a day and night cycle, and one full cycle lasts 20 real-time minutes. Players encounter various non-player characters known as mobs, such as animals, villagers, and hostile creatures. Passive mobs can be hunted for food and crafting materials, such as cows, pigs, and chickens. They spawn in the daytime, while hostile mobs spawn during nighttime or in dark places such as caves—including large spiders, skeletons, and zombies. Some hostile mobs, such as zombies and skeletons, burn under the sun. Some creatures unique to Minecraft have been noted by reviewers, including the creeper (an exploding creature that sneaks up on the player) and the enderman (a creature with the ability to teleport and pick up blocks). Minecraft has two alternate dimensions besides the main world: the Nether and the End. The Nether is a hell-like dimension accessed via player-built portals; it contains many unique resources and can be used to travel great distances in the overworld. The player can build an optional boss mob called the Wither out of materials found in the Nether. The End is a barren land consisting of many islands. A boss dragon called the Ender Dragon dwells on the main island. Killing the dragon cues the game's ending credits. Game modes There are multiple different game modes in the game; *'Survival '- Survival mode is the standard mode of the game, where the player has health points, hunger and an XP meter. The player has to travel by foot wherever they go, and can take damage either by getting hurt by a mob, swimming in lava, touching cacti etc., and can get killed if the player loses all their health, dropping all items in their inventory. Players can mine blocks and also craft items either in their inventory or with a crafting table for more advanced crafting recipes. Players can also gain XP by defeating mobs or by breaking coal ore, and this XP can be used for better enchantments or the player's weaponry or armour. Players also have a hunger bar which goes down over time naturally, but goes down faster while the player is running. The player can fill the hunger bar back up by eating food such as apples, carrots and potatoes. *'Creative '- Creative mode is one of the most popular modes in the game. Creative mode gives the player an infinite number of every item in the game, which the player can access in a large menu. Creative mode also gives the player the ability to fly, allowing the player to build high structures without piling up to them. The mode also removes the player's health and hunger bars, meaning that the player can never die and never has to eat. *'Adventure '- Adventure mode is extremely similar to the regular Survival mode, however this mode is meant to be used for when the player is playing an 'adventure map', a popular build type in Minecraft, as the player is unable to break blocks and can have multiple restrictions so that they can play through the map the way the map maker intended. *'Hardcore '- Hardcore mode is exactly the same as the regular Survival mode, except the player only has one life throughout their entire playthrough. If the player loses all their health and dies, they cannot respawn, but instead have the option to either spectate or delete their current world as they cannot return to it. *'Spectator '- Spectator mode is a mode which allows players to spectate other players. While in spectator mode, the player is invisible and has the ability to fly through walls and other surfaces. This mode is meant to spectate other players as they play through an 'adventure map', or if they are playing a mini-game. Multiplayer '''Multiplayer '''is a large part of Minecraft. In a normal world, the player can have up to three friends play locally on split-screen, and can also have up to eight players in the same game online. There are also hundreds of different servers which the player can play on, which can allow hundreds of players in the same game, and also have access to a wide variety of mini-games for the players to play. Realms '''Realms '''is a paid service on Minecraft which allows players to pay for access and control of their own server, which allows them to invite or have other players from around the world to play on it with them, allowing players to create large community projects, play mini-games together, etc.Category:Sandbox games Category:Mojang games Category:Open world games Category:Windows games Category:Java games Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Android games Category:IPhone games Category:Single player games Category:Multiplayer games